


Piano Keys

by AmazingLettuce



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: if this mysteroisly disappears it is also on my ffn account, oh play us a sooong piano maaaannnn, pianooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingLettuce/pseuds/AmazingLettuce
Summary: "The piano plays. The madness plays. Or, does it?" Just a small drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually chapter two of my original story, Piano Keys. As you may or may not know, this chapter is the rewritten one, and I am proud of this one. Chapter one I do not like, but if you want to see both chapters, go to my FFN account, AmazingLettuce. Thank you very much.

The piano plays.

The madness plays.

The boy sat himself down at a black grand piano. Running his fingers lightly across the cover, he lifted it up and stared at the black and white keys.

(He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous.)

His fingers ghosted over the keys, not making a sound. His face broke into a shark toothed smile. He would play his song. He would play for Maka. He would play for himself.

(He would play for Wes.)

Little Ogre stands behind the red eyed child, smiling cruelly. The phonograph against the wall produces muffled sounds, not completely sounding like music, almost like muffled screams.

“Go on, the stage is set. Play your song. Put on an excellent performance, Evans.”

“Tch. Don’t call me that name, got it?”

“Hehehe. Of course, of course.”

The child turned back to the piano, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and waited for Maka’s call.

“Alright, Soul. Whenever you're ready.”

He began.

The albino played the piano as if his life depended on it, which it did, in a way, with practiced ease and grace. He could feel the music resonate within himself and hoped that it did with Maka as well, although he knew that it likely didn't.

He felt her grip on himself tighten as the battle continued on. Her grip was a little uncomfortable, but he ignored it. He continued to play his song, fingers nimbly dancing across the keybed. A loud, melancholic melody drifted through the air, and giving Maka power that she could use.

The pianist struck two low keys.

“Your turn, Maka.”

She nodded, although he couldn't see it.

“Right.”

He picked up the song where he left off, playing deeper and with more fervor. He felt Maka take a deep breath as she charged forward towards her opponent-- who, he had no idea-- with the glowing, musical scythe.

“Witch Hunter!”

The boy’s breath hitched and his fingers stilled for a moment as he felt a good deal of strength leave him. Steeling his nerves and flexing shaking hands, he continued to play his song. He would play until it was over. He would play even after it was over.

(He would play for Wes.)

 

The boy had walked into the black room alongside the demon. Little Ogre had led him into the room and spoke with him as he sat on the piano, waiting for Maka’s order. He was a weapon after all, even if he was sentient, and weapons were tools.

Little Ogre turned to the child.

“Evans, I am expecting a wonderful performance from you. I can't wait to hear you play.”

The weapon scowled at the demon.

“Hehehe. Well, I'm only trying to make conversation while we wait for your Meister to boss us around.”

His scowl deepened.

“Alright, alright, I'll stop. It looks like she's ready now, anyway.”

Silencing himself, Little Ogre walked behind the shark toothed performer, waiting patiently for the show to begin.

 

His fingers sped up as he reached the climax of the song. He smiled ruefully to himself. He knew the madness was playing him, just like how he was playing the piano. And tray as he might, he couldn't bring himself to care even the slightest bit.

“Now, time for your grand finale, Evans.”

He laughed manically and slowed down the music. Sounds sharp and flat, high and deep, blended together beautifully. He closed his eyes again and focused solely on the piano and the keys, letting the melody guide him.

Shaking his head he finished the song striking three low keys together. He sighed, dusted his hands, and pulled down the key cover.

Standing up, he walked over the only door in the room, his footsteps like thunder in the now silent room. He rested his hand on the shiny knob, cold to the touch, and turned the golden handle. The lights on the room dimmed as he walked out of the room.

“Simply splendid. I can't wait for your next performance, Evans.”

The albino frowned and the door clicked shut behind him.

The piano plays.

The madness plays.

Or, does it?

**Author's Note:**

> OwO


End file.
